We Arrive in New Jersey
We Arrive in New Jersey is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries in the 50 States. Premise Mystery Inc. arrives at New Jersey after solving their three first ever mysteries. They decide to head to the Phantom Festival. Scooby and Shaggy can't wait to buy monster masks. But, this won't be a break! A jersey devil attacks the festival! Is the jersey devil real? Or is it somebody in a mask like the ones the festival sells? Synopsis The gang arrives at New Jersey. Shaggy points out the Phantom Festival. At the festival, Shaggy and Scooby see their favorite horror movie script writer, Jane Williams selling monster masks. Scooby and Shaggy beg for her autograph. Jane gives them a pre-made one in a box she has. Jane is sick of people asking for her autograph. Scooby and Shaggy purchase gargoyle masks and walk off. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma see a man selling jersey devil masks. His name is Jason. Daphne buys a jersey devil mask for the Mystery Machine. Jason vanishes into thin air. Scooby and Shaggy walk up to Fred and the girls. Scooby and Shaggy are booed by a teenage girl dressed like a banshee. They don't get scared. The banshee girl wishes people would be scared of her. She walks off. The gang sees a woman selling diamonds. She is Mrs. Werewolf. She used to be criminal. The gang walks off. Shaggy points to a cafe. He and Scooby run into it. In the cafe, Scooby and Shaggy get demon cupcakes. Shaggy is about to take a bite into his cupcake when a man screams. He points outside. A tree's on fire! Scooby and Shaggy finish their cupcakes. They run out the backdoor. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are in another part of the festival. They meet a man named Harry Ghost. Harry Ghost loves the festival. He walks off. Fred, Daphne, and Velma see Jason. Jason asks them if they realize what's going on. Jason runs away. Fred, Daphne, and Velma dash off. The three sees Jane Williams. They ask her what's going on. Jane says they'll find out soon. She hides. Fred asks where to go. Jane points right. Fred, Daphne, and Velma dash right. They hear a voice that sounds like Harry Ghost's. It is telling people "Fear me!" Fred gasps. Fred, Daphne, and Velma see a jersey devil rampaging through the festival. It is spitting fireballs everywhere. The jersey devil picks up a tree. It tosses it at a little boy. It almost hits him. The little boy runs away. Fred points to a hose with a lid on top. Velma turns to hose on. The water is being stored. Fred takes the lid off. Water explodes all over the festival, making the fire turn to smoke. The jersey devil is soaked. It runs away in anger. Scooby and Shaggy walk up to Fred and the girls. They show them the autographs they got. The gang splits up to search for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for pancakes. Shaggy sees some sitting on the floor. He and Scooby eat them. Suddenly, the jersey devil appears. He shoots fireballs everywhere. Shaggy uses Fred's hose trick. The jersey devil flees. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy bump into Jason. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see Mrs. Werewolf walking around. The jersey devil appears. It chases her away. Fred looks for a hose. The jersey devil attacks him. Fred, Daphne, and Velma escape. Soon, Fred sees Jason. Jason says the jersey devil will ruin the festival. He walks off. Soon, the gang has all met up. Velma says she's solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will lire the jersey devil to the Hose House. Fred will sticks lids on the hoses. Velma and Daphne will turn them on. Scooby and Shaggy will wait a few minutes, and then take the lids off. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy have lured the jersey devil into the Hose House. The lids are on. Scooby and Shaggy lure the devil around for a bit. Scooby takes off the lids one at a time and the building floods. The jersey devil is the banshee girl. She wanted to seem scary. The police come and take her away. Shaggy dresses like the jersey devil and scares Scooby. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" moans Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Jersey Devil Suspects Culprits Locations *New Jersey **Phantom Festival Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff